The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method. The present invention relates, in particular, to an image forming apparatus for executing image formation relevant to a job designated by an operator, the apparatus being represented by a color/monochrome copying machine, a printer, a facsimile or the like.
The term "job" means a sequence of operations including inputting and developing of image data, transferring an image onto a paper sheet and discharging of the paper sheet.
There is a known prior art copying machine that enables a copying operation when a key counter is set and inhibits the copying operation when the key counter is pulled out or reset (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.4-301659).
However, the above copying machine has a problem that, when the operator leaves the key counter set after ending a copying operation, another person can make copies by means of the key counter used by the previous operators.